Una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida
by Enichepi
Summary: AU Bella trabaja en una lucrativa empresa. Edward es su jefe. Ambos ocultan un secreto pero solo uno...esta dispuesto a revelarlo y pedir una oportunidad a cambio. En HIATUS.
1. Atrasados

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece la trama si...es lo único U.U XD.

¡Hola! Este mini-fic es un regalo para **_Panchy _**por su cumpleaños. Me lo pidio como regalo y aqui estoy...espero te guste. Digo esta hecho con cariño, ella me pidio un 1shot pero como que avanzo y avanzo y aqui esta XD

* * *

_**Una Oportunidad para entrar a tu vida**_

**_._**

**Summary**: AU Bella trabaja en una lucrativa empresa. Edward es el jefe de ella. Ambos ocultan un secreto pero que solo uno...esta dispuesto a revelarlo y pedir una oportunidad a cambio. ¿Qué pasara cuando se queden encerrados en un ascensor? BellaxEdward.

_**Capitulo 1: Atrasados.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para variar Bella Swan iba atrasada a la junta. Estaba esperando el ascensor haciendo sonar su tacón impacientemente, veía los números avanzar lentamente hacia el piso donde ella se encontraba. Maldijo en su interior por ser tan despistada y por tener pies tan torpes – razón por la que no se atrevía a usar las escaleras- , miraba además su reloj solo como parte de la tortura.

Marcaba 10 minutos de retraso.

–Genial – dijo sarcásticamente. Si no fuera porque llevaba algo más de un año trabajando en esa empresa y trabajaba eficientemente- según creía- a estas alturas estaría de patitas en la calle.

El sonido de la puerta del ascensor anuncio, por fin, su llegada al piso 3. Entro a él y solo se dedicó a apretar con impaciencia el piso 11 varias veces como si eso lo hiciera ir más rápido.

Se quedó con la mirada fija en el tablero que indicaba los pisos, rogando por que no parara en ninguno. Pero su suerte nunca fue tan buena y en el piso 5 se detuvo. La cantidad de personas que se subió la hizo retroceder involuntariamente hacia el fondo. Estaba segura que chocaría con el frio espejo del cubículo pero se sorprendió cuando su espalda y glúteos se detuvieron amortiguados por algo cálido y blando- y quizás duro, pero no quería especular - No quiso girar sabía que era un hombre más no se podía alejar; el tumulto de gente no le permitía siquiera alejarse un paso del desconocido.

Podría mirar el reflejo para saber de quien se trataba pero lo único que veía enfrente era la pelada de un obeso oficinista.

Respiró con dificultad ahogando un gemido cuando sintió que aquel hombre se le acercaba – o ella era empujada, no lo sabia con seguridad- y su respiración calentaba su cuero cabelludo al emitir suspiros prolongados.

Bella cerró los ojos incapaz de moverse, esperaba que pronto ese hombre se bajara y ella pudiera llegar lo antes posible a su maldita reunión.

En el piso 7 bajaron tres personas… lo que le permitió con algo más de seguridad la oportunidad para alejarse del tipo sin levantar sospecha. Debía admitir que era placentero tener esa calidez pegada a su cuerpo y esa sensación de hormigueo en el estomago pero tampoco podía ser tan pervertida.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes retuvieron sus caderas con posesión evitando el escape discreto. Fue tanta la impresión que Bella no dudo en mirar, por fin, de quien se trataba ya con el ascensor relativamente vacío. Con un escape de valentía que no creía tener levanto la mirada para ver el reflejo de su captor frente a ella con cautela. No quería que el resto se enterara del espectáculo.

Cuando lo vio, no lo pudo creer.

Ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen, hijo y heredero de la corporación Cullen. Y con quien precisamente tenía la reunión. Algo irónico paso por su mente en esos segundo… si él iba atrasado significaba que la reunión aún no empezaba y por lo tanto ella no iba a llegar tarde. Suspiró son alivio ante la revelación pero su repentina paz fue ahogada por la calidez de las manos que la sostenían por las caderas y que la acercaron más a él, Haciendo del contacto que tenían mas intimo… más revelador.

En el piso 9 se bajo el resto de personas, dejándolos a ellos solos entre las cuatro diminutas paredes del ascensor que para Bella curiosamente se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas pequeñas y cada vez con menos oxigeno.

No se atrevía a articular palabra ¿Qué decir? "_Sr Cullen que gusto verlo…Sabe me esta poniendo muy nerviosa con esto de las manos … no sabe cuantas veces imagine un contacto así con usted pero vamos atrasados a la reunión_"

No definitivamente no estaba en sus planes confesarle a su jefe, al dueño de la empresa en la trabajaba, que soñaba con él la mayoría de las noches, que la acorralaba y la hacia suya. Pero tampoco se podía culpar, él era realmente el hombre más guapo de todo ese gran edificio. Era genética pura y de la mejor.

_Concéntrate bella, no eres como las otras de las que tanto hablan,_ se reprimió así misma e intentó otro escape. Lo único que logró fue que, si era posible, la apretara más contra él, haciéndola sentir su evidente excitación.

Ella ahogó un jadeo involuntario y escuchó que él también trataba de ocultar el suyo sin resultados.

–Sr. Cullen – imploró Bella, como tratando de hacer que el hombre entrara en razón. Tenía que haber una equivocación en todo esto.

Ella no era nada del otro mundo, se le había visto al poderoso Edward Cullen con mujeres hermosas a su lado en las cenas de la corporación. Él no podía estar interesado en ella.

–Srta. Swan – respondió a su súplica con la voz ronca y los ojos oscuros.

Y esa fue la incitación implícita a su cerebro para que dejara de pensar y aplicara el OFF. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más casi ya sin voluntad propia al cuerpo de él, frotándose y sintiendo si era posible más de su calor.

Llegaban al piso 10 y seguía andando.

Al parecer ese movimiento no le permitió aguantarse más a Edward que avanzó aún pegado a ella hacia el tablero de números y apretó el botón rojo de STOP. Lo hizo soltando una de sus manos y haciendo automáticamente que el ascensor se detuviera de un golpe.

Lentamente sus labios comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de Bella, con la mano libre movió sus hermosos bucles castaños y lo acomodó al lado contrario donde sus labios saboreaban la piel de ella. Esa misma mano recorrió un camino tortuoso desde el hombro suave y cremoso hasta su vientre cubierto por una molesta camisa de seda azul brillante.

_Que por cierto le quedaba hermosa_, pensó agónico Edward.

Él la estaba besando de la forma más erótica que podía imaginarse, solo el contacto con sus labios en una de las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo la dejo sin defensas. ¿Qué pretendía el Sr. Cullen? Eso estaba más que claro, pero aún no entendía el porqué. Aunque a estas alturas a Bella no le importaba ser una más de la lista. Él la tenia en su poder, lo quisiera o no.

–Bella, me vuelves loco – dijo girándola para poder mirarla, aún con los ojos perdidos y la respiración entrecortada.

No espero respuesta y es que Bella no podía articular nada coherente tampoco. Junto sus labios con los de ella en una danza desesperada. Al menor descuido – o aceptación- profundizaron el beso haciéndolo ansioso y algo brusco. Había necesidad imperiosa de sentirse, tocarse. Como si llevaran más del tiempo permitido soportando la separación o la distancia. Sus lenguas se exploraban cadenciosamente, digno de la primera vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Las manos de él aún permanecían en una de sus caderas acercándola lo más posible y la otra en su vientre luchando con los botones de la dichosa camisa. Por su parte ella había optado por explorar su abdomen y su pecho bajo el traje de dos piezas, tirando en ocasiones su corbata para acercarlo más. Cuando por fin Edward logro abrir la camisa lo suficiente para meter sus manos, lo hizo. Acaricio hasta que sus dedos rozaron el encaje del brassier, lo cual hizo que de su boca brotara un gemido deseoso de más. Acunó un pecho con su mano satisfaciéndose de los temblores y susurros que provocaba en ella.

Pero su deseo no podía, lamentablemente, esperar a hacerla gritar por más. Tanto no soportaba y al parecer ella tampoco.

Con la poca vergüenza que sentía Bella ya en esos minutos, tomó su cinturón y bajo la cremallera dejando al descubierto lo que tanto deseaban ambos. Por su parte Edward con ambas manos debajo de su falda deslizo sus bragas de encaje negro con delicadeza.

Ya no podían esperar más.

Edward tomo sus muslos y la encamino hasta que la espalda de ella toco el espejo del ascensor. Ella ante tal movimiento cruzó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, haciéndole sentir plenamente lo listo que él estaba. Si tan solo supiera lo lista que también lo estaba ella.

Con el movimiento la falda de Bella se subió lo suficiente como para dar espacio a que entrara en ella sin dificultad. Y así lo hizo, logrando que extendiera su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando el contacto y la fricción que comenzaban a experimentar. Él se acercó y la besó con dulzura mientras la embestía con seguridad y placer extremo. No se dieron cuenta del tiempo y es que tampoco había pasado mucho. Sus manos acariciaban lo que pudieran dejando marcas invisibles, marcando su propiedad.

Sabían que estaban a punto de llegar, por lo que Edward se separó de los labios de Bella y la miró con intensidad haciendo que ella abriera los ojos y lo mirara también. Perdidos en las pupilas del otro llegaron al orgasmo, Primero ella y a los segundos después, él.

Los roncos y excitantes gemidos inundaron el espacio hasta que los jadeos en busca de el aire faltante los reemplazaron.

Bella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

_¿Acaba de tener relaciones en el ascensor con Edward Cullen? _

_¿Acaba de tener a Bella Swan, Su Bella?_

–Te parecerá extraño- comenzó a hablar en su oído con cautela – y quizás hasta loco, Pero he estado enamorado de ti desde que entraste a trabajar aquí -

Bella se separó de su hombro y se bajó de él, sin mirarlo y completamente ruborizada. Sintió el vacio inmediatamente inundarla como si el molde estuviera incompleto. Sin embargo, no podía creerle.

Ambos se arreglaron y se pusieron lo que les faltaba. Bella no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado shockeada. _Esto no puede ser real_, se trataba de convencer.

–Vale ¿te asuste? Lo siento – dijo Edward haciendo un mohín de desagrado hacia si mismo.

Lo único que le faltaba. Que con sus palabras la asustara, que con su arrebato, con su necesidad la hiciera alejarse. Tampoco podía decir que antes estaban más cerca que ahora. Aunque no estaba arrepentido, esto solo le confirmaba que por lo menos ella lo deseaba también. Pero ¿Lo amaba?

–Sr. Cullen no hace falta que diga eso…- dijo por fin – De verdad, prefiero que sea sincero y que me diga "_Estuvo bueno, pero solo fue una aventura_" – respondió tratando de sonar desinteresada pero no lo logro. En el fondo le dolía reconocer lo de la aventura pero no había otra posibilidad.- no juegue conmigo, por favor. -

Edward se acercó a ella e hizo que lo mirara con sus ojos chocolate que eran su perdición ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El heredero de la empresa más lucrativa de Washington, el más cobarde del mundo y enamorado hasta los pies de Isabella "Bella" Swan, sin proponérselo. Desde que la había visto sentada en esa cafetería leyendo un libro… que la observaba todos los días a la misma hora, solo para deleitarse con sus sonrisas. Es por eso que movió todos sus contactos para saber un poco más de ella y cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era una excelente contable… no dudo en enviar a uno de sus empleados a "ofrecer" empleo con el cargo.

–Para mi no fue una aventura. Fue la consumación de lo que siento por ti por todo este largo año. Te amo -

Su mirada era penetrante y con ella sospechaba que podía indagar en su alma sin problemas. Lo cual le daba miedo por que por primera vez no le asusto que alguien lo hiciera. Se acerco a él y le depositó un casto beso, solo un roce de labios. Suficiente como para que ambos sonrieran embobados, disfrutando del contacto.

Pero eso no significaba una respuesta a la declaración del hombre y ambos lo sabían.

Llegarían muy, pero muy tarde a la dichosa reunión que poco les importaba en esos instantes.

Se separaron mirándose lentamente pero un movimiento brusco y el ascenso de la máquina la hizo callar. Pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejándolos perplejos, un señor de aspecto canoso los observaba desde el otro lado con curiosidad. Nadie hablaba, todos se miraban.

–No se que ha pasado señor, pero lo arreglamos a penas nos dimos cuenta que el ascensor se había detenido. Espero disculpe las molestias pero ya están a salvo – miró Bella regalándole una sonrisa de tranquilidad – Srta Swan un gusto verla –

–Eleazar, sí…. es un gusto. Si me permites.. – Le dijo haciendo una leve inclinación. Salió rápidamente y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de conferencia.

No sabía porque pero estaba huyendo de Edward Cullen. Si no hubieran "arreglado" la falla quizás le hubiera dicho que lo encontraba tan ardiente y hermoso, tierno y noble. Sí, se había dedicado a mirarle desde las sombras de su oficina cada vez que paseaba por su piso.

Pero ella no era una tonta enamoradiza, no podía creerle…

Además de encontrase más que avergonzada de haberse acostado –no literalmente- con el hijo del jefe, a la primera provocación, ahora de seguro creería además de que era fácil y que podría tirársela cuando quisiera. Aunque le había dicho que la amaba.

_Un año_… ¿Sería verdad? ¿o solo jugarreta?

Él se quedo mirándola partir extrañado, estaba seguro que le iba a contestar, su mirada le decía que quizás sentía lo mismo que él. Su mirada era demasiado trasparente para alguien como él.

¿Pero porque huyo? ¿De que tenia miedo?

Edward Cullen tomo la decisión de obtener la respuesta que ella ocultaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás, habían compartido mucho mas que un beso en esas cuatro paredes y estaba seguro que Bella no era de esas chicas que lo daban todo por un arrebato de pasión. Observarla de lejos le había dado la capacidad de saber casi todo de ella. Y si ella se había entregado a él con la misma pasión que lo embargaba a él, solo podía significar que lo que sentían no podía ser muy diferente.

Y lo que sentía él era fuerte…muy fuerte.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse como un depravado sexual al "tirársele" prácticamente encima pero no se arrepentía para nada.

.

.

.

Bella llego a la sala de reunión con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas. Por suerte, para los presentes que esperaban a Edward Cullen nos les pareció extraño ya que supusieron que era por la maratón que seguro se habría mandado para llegar a tiempo,… ya que tenía 30 minutos de retraso al igual que Cullen.

Suspiró con alivio cuando se sentó al lado de Ángela, haciendo muecas con la mano indicando que estaba sin aliento. Lo que impidió que su amiga empezara con el interrogatorio.

A los minutos después llego muy campante Edward Cullen, con su muy impecable traje de dos piezas que Bella anteriormente había desarmado. Se ruborizó nuevamente y escondió su rostro en los papeles que su amiga le había pasado. Edward trató de hacer contacto visual disimuladamente pero ella no le dejó durante toda la reunión.

Malditos 45 minutos de nerviosismo y desconcentración.

Unos gerentes se acercaron a él apenas termino de exponer los nuevos métodos para combatir la corrupción y robo de datos confidenciales. No le dejaron si quiera ver a donde se había ido Bella.

Estaba seguro que le había dejado bien claro que ella no era otra ni una más pero algo le decía que ella no quería comprender.

No sabía bajo que fundamentos había surgidos los rumores de que él era poco menos que un Gigolo. Estaba cabreado de desmentirlo cada vez que lo escuchaba así que había decidido dejarlo pasar. Ahora le estaba cobrado la factura ¿Creería ella lo que las cotillas decían? _Por supuesto que sí._ Se respondió y quiso darse de cabezazos en la pared.

Con suerte había tenido dos novias, todas unas cazafortunas. No daba lo mismo ser hijo de un multimillonario que ser, no sé un profesor de primaria, tal vez. Lo malo es que él se daba cuenta tarde.

Con Isabella, Todo fue distinto. La observo desde mucho tiempo cuando sin darse cuenta ella había estado delante de él en la cafetería esperando su turno para hacer su pedido de Latte. Con su cabello café imposible y sus ojos hipnotizantes. Le encantaba su sonrisa tímida y su ceño fruncido cuando se concentraba en el trabajo o en algo difícil. Sabía que amaba el Latte con 2 de azúcar y que odiaba el brócoli. Que vivía sola en la ciudad y que no tenía novio por lo menos desde que entró a la corporación. Lo cual agradecía.

Parecía un sicópata y lo aceptaba…pero no estaba dispuesto a cometer los mismo errores y estaba seguro que con Bella no los cometería.

La había observado mucho tiempo sin que ella se diera cuenta y sabía que no era una persona ambiciosa, ni interesada en lo material. Era amable con todos sin excepción . Era generosa y humilde .No le importaba figurar mas allá de lo laboral y ni eso, ya que cuando se le reconocía por algún logro, se sonrojaba y solo asentía. Sin decir nada.

No sabia como… pero se haría que ella aceptara algo más que una relación laboral con él.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Aquí esta espero les haya gustado a ustedes tambien. ^^ Hace tiempo que no escribia en tercera persona ha sido refrescante y extraño XD...¡Vaya manera de quedarse en el ascensor no? XD Cualquier cosa...comentarios y demases ..los espero ^^ en los review wii

Con cariño Panchy ya te lo dije...^^

Cuidense y tengan muchos abrazos de todos los tipos ya saben cuales son mis favoritos XD

**Enichepi**


	2. ¿Oportunidad?

**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, pero como que eso ya lo saben. Solo la trama (c)

* * *

**Una Oportunidad para entrar en tu vida**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Oportunidad?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había recibido una notificación a su correo de la jefatura con el siguiente enunciado: "Importante". Tragó pesado y se dedicó a hacer clic al correo. Tenía que leerlo aunque no quisiera. El día de ayer apenas había terminado la reunión se había escabullido magistralmente y se había retirado a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad. No podía esperar que él se olvidara tan rápido de asunto y ¿Si quería otro revolcón?

Bella tenía que calmarse y recordarse que era una mujer adulta, por muy altos valores en lo que respecta al sexo se refiere. Podría olvidarlo y dejarlo como una extraordinaria experiencia.

Nunca lo había hecho en un ascensor y mucho menos con un hombre tan guapo como Cullen.

Se reprimió así misma por pensar estupideces y tomó en sus manos la taza de café que siempre acompañaba su revisión de correo matutino.

Se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó a leer el mail:

_**Srta Swan:**_

_**Necesito con urgencia que se dirija hacia mi despacho, lo antes posible, para conversar sobre asuntos importantes.**_

_**Sin más me despido.**_

_**Edward A. Cullen.**_

–Mierda – susurró Bella sobre su humeante café de grano.

Sabía que algo así podía venir, sabía que él encontraría la forma de volver a verla. Pero ¿A quien engañaba? Él era el casi jefe y ella era una simple empleada. Mientras ella siguiera trabajando ahí él podrá acercársele cuanto quisiera. El asunto aquí residía si ella se resistiría.

_Misión imposible_, pensó mientras se armaba de valor para ir al despacho del señor Cullen.

Ángela la interceptó cuando estaba dejando su taza en la cocina. La notó nerviosa y preocupada. Se acercó y le platicó.

–¿Qué pasa? Estas como ida… demasiado estresada para ser tú – le dijo con sorna. Quería por lo menos sacarle una sonrisa.

–El Sr. Cullen me ha llamado al despacho –

Ángela no sabía lo ocurrido ayer entre ellos, pero si sospechaba algo de la poca evidente tensión sexual entre ambos. Ella tenía la inusual percepción de todo lo que le pasaba a su amiga Pero también sabía que el que el Vicepresidente de la compañía te llamara a su despacho no podía ser algo demasiado bueno o demasiado malo. No había intermedios.

–Vale, lo entiendo. Pero arriba ese ánimo. ¿Cómo sabes y te suben el sueldo? –

La risa de ambas inundo el lugar pero no les dio mucho tiempo. Bella tenía que ir al despacho y terminar con el sufrimiento de una buena vez. Si él quería que ella se ofreciera, no se lo iba a permitir por muy empleada que sea. Eso no da derecho a usarla como objeto sexual.

Con paso seguro se dirigió al ascensor, el solo verlo le hizo recordar lo sucedido allí pero no se dejo desconcentrar. Llego rápidamente al último piso donde se encontraban los despachos del Sr. Carlisle Cullen y el de Edward Cullen. Se acercó a la secretaria de ambas oficina; Gianna Volturi y se hizo notar carraspeando su garganta ya que ella estaba muy entretenida mirando una revista de moda.

–Hola querida ¿Te has perdido? – pronunció inocentemente, pero Bella sabía que de inocente no tenía nada.

–No, tengo una cita con el Sr. Edward Cullen-

–No te tengo en la lista, lástima. – dijo sin siquiera revisar en su computadora.

Gianna era una mujer de armas tomar. Las que tenía sus metas claras y hacía lo que fuese por cumplirlas. Las que pisoteaban a cambio de más poder y status. Las que querían ser esposa de un millonario y no trabajarle un centavo más a nadie. Razón principal del porque se esforzó por conseguir justamente este trabajo.

Su meta: cazarlo a él.

–Déjala pasar Gianna, la he citado – dijo Edward recostado descuidadamente en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa radiante.

Le indicó con la mano a Bella que entrara y Gianna se quedó con las palabras mil veces ensayadas en la boca ya que él solo le prestaba atención a la castaña. Se hizo una nota mental: Acabarla antes que supusiera un peligro.

Lo que no sabía era que la batalla e incluso la guerra ya la tenia perdida hace bastante.

Entraron en silencio. Él estaba vestido formal como siempre, pero sin saco esta vez. Lo que le daba un aspecto algo más fresco. Ella opto por un pantalón de tela, manteniendo lo formal. La falda que había utilizado ayer ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, de hecho estaba segura que no utilizaría faldas en un buen tiempo. Edward se sentó en su silla de cuero y se giró con las manos en la barbilla indicándole que tomara asiento.

La espera de lo inevitable ponía de los nervios a Bella.

–No estés nerviosa, No es nada malo por lo que te citado –

Ella se asombro, por lo general era algo buena ocultando sus sentimientos con ceños fruncidos o sonrisas poco sinceras, pero él la había descubierto con facilidad. ¿Tan evidente era?

Al principio comenzó a exponerle unos asuntos en los que ella se desempeñaba en la empresa, era algo rutinario pero nunca la habían llamado al despacho de alguno de los jefes para exponer su punto de vista al respecto, Bella sabía que algo más se escondía tras la citación y ¡Como no!

Llevaban algo así como 35 minutos discutiendo los pros y los contras hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo razonable para ambos. Edward estaba con una sonrisa suficiente, Bella otra vez demostraba lo inteligente que era y lo beneficiosa que era en la empresa, sus opiniones eran lo suficientemente objetivas como para hacerle negarse ante un negocio aparentemente lucrativo. Pero algo le molestaba, y en definitiva era la razón principal por lo que la había llamado hasta aquí, con él.

–Bella, yo…-

–Si es por lo de ayer, yo quería… –

–¡No! – su reacción asustó a la chica que clavó su mirada en el océano verde esmeralda de él con cautela – No digas que te arrepientes o te disculpas, por favor –

Tomó entre sus dos dedos el puente de su nariz. Bella sabía que cuando hacia eso era porque algo le preocupada o estresaba demasiado. Lo había visto hacerlo reiteradamente en juntas administrativas.

–Pero fue un error, yo no soy así, yo …-

–Bella lo que te dije ayer es totalmente cierto –

–Yo haré como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no tema en que esto se sabrá por la oficina – continuo.

–No me interesa si se enteran o no – trato de retener su enojo pero no pudo reflejarlo en la voz.

–Pues a mi sí , no quedare como una más de las que se acuestan con usted, no seré otra más – le dijo subiendo una octava más en su tono de voz.

–¡¡Rayos!! Bella ¡Tú nunca fuiste una más! ¿No entiendes? – Contestó tratando de tomarle las manos a través del escritorio.

Ella se quedó callada e inmóvil. Sí, había sido claro pero era ella la que se negaba a creerlo.

–Te amo –

–Me cuesta creerlo – le confesó y eso le dolió mucho a él.

Pero luego racionalizo ¿Qué pensaría él si una mujer viniera de un día para otro y le digiera que lo amaba? Pues no le creería y mucho menos le daría pelota. ¿Porque tenia que ser diferente con él? Era un completo idiota. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio hasta quedar sus rostros frente a frente, pidió con la mirada que le creyera, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y esperando unos segundos para traspasar la calidez.

Un golpeteo molestoso de la puerta principal los distrajo, seguido de la intromisión de Gianna al despacho asomando su cabeza. Al encontrarse con la imagen su estomago rebozo de rabia. Él tenia atrapada sus manos en una maniobra lo bastante comprometedora como para llamársele profesional y sus frentes a poca distancia. Se felicito así misma por entrar seguramente en el momento preciso por las caras que tenían al verla ahí. Bella fue la primera en romper la unión y levantarse rápidamente de la silla, seguida por Edward quien se levantó y quedo inmóvil en el puesto mientras Bella se retiraba de la oficina. Él le quiso preguntar que respondía, que decía… más de su boca solo salieron las palabras "_Srta. Swan_" Y ella casi imperceptiblemente lo miró antes de perderse tras la puerta de madera sólida.

.Los días trascurriendo como la rutina lo dictaba. Edward no la llamo más, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y con Carlisle presente. Él estaba confundido, no sabía como hacerle entender o demostrarle que era cierto lo que inexplicablemente sentía por ella. Bella por un lado se sentía aliviada con un toque de tristeza, al parecer había tenido razón y él solo la había utilizado como el juguete de turno. No podía olvidar lo que había sentido cuando él la había hecho suya y como ella se sintió en sus improvisados brazos en aquel espacio tan limitado. Últimamente optaba más por irse por las escaleras – aunque tropezaba mucho allí -para simplemente no sentirse como la peor mierda del planeta, aunque se demorará más de la cuenta.

El conjunto que había usado ese día estaba en lo más oscuro de su closet y ni ganas tenia de sacarlo de ahí, si tan solo no se lo hubiera regalado Charlie ya estaría en el tacho de la basura.

Hasta había pensado en renunciar, pero se recordó que jamás encontraría un empleo como este. Había sido una suerte cuando escucho lo del empleo, y más aún cuando le dijeron casi de inmediato que era lo que buscaban y que podía empezar ese mismo día.

El sonido del teclado al apretar las teclas la relajaba un montón – aunque tal declaración pareciera tonta – estaba terminando un informe que le había pedido un gerente de su piso para mañana a primera hora y ella tenía que terminarlo cuanto antes. Vivía sola por lo que daba lo mismo si se quedaba aquí o en su casa. Por lo menos en la oficina tendría los documentos que necesitaba a mano. El reloj marcaban las 9 de la noche y a ella le faltaban unos detalles para terminar el bendito informe pero no tardo mucho en completarlo. Ordenó su lugar de trabajo y se dispuso a irse.

Ya con el abrigo puesto y retocado un poco el maquillaje apretó el botón del ascensor. Estaba muerta de cansada como para usar las escalera en esta ocasión, además era muy tarde no creía que ningún superior se quedaría horas extras cuando podrían irse a sus casas a disfrutar un buen whisky en las rocas o un partido por televisión satelital.

Se abrieron las puertas y su mirada se encontró con la de la persona que menos quería encontrarse. Edward tenía su cabeza apoyada en la pared del cubículo descansándola, pues estaba agotado. Si Bella creía que nadie se quedaba tan tarde en el trabajo pues se equivocaba. Él siempre se dedicaba a revisar todos los informes que llegaban a última hora y que debían de entregarse a primera hora de la mañana. Como no tenía nadie que lo esperara en su departamento y esta noche no tendría cena familiar podía darse el lujo.

Bella dudo si entrar o no, pero al final decidió subirse aunque el corazón le latiera descontrolado. "_nada pasara, esta vez no seré tan estúpida_" se repetía mentalmente. Edward dudaba si hablar o no. Ella lo había evitado e ignorado todos estos días y eso le tenia la autoestima más que baja pero no se podía engañar que al verla y estar solo en ese ascensor le traía recuerdos muy placenteros y que estaba seguro quería volver a experimentar.

–Srta. Swan – Llamó desde su esquina y ella se giró cautelosamente haciéndole entender que tenía su atención – ¿Porque esta tan tarde en la oficina? –

–Estaba completando unos informes, Sr. Cullen –

–¿Qué informes? –

–Los de contabilidad del piso 5, señor –

–Entiendo –

Se estaba controlando lo que más podía por acercársele o preguntarle por la última conversación que habían tenido.

–¿Y usted señor Cullen? – el silencio no le gustaba mucho a Bella por lo que respetuosamente decidió devolverle la pregunta.

–Lo mismo. Estamos a fin de mes y es necesario revisar todos los informes de la empresa antes de presentarlos en la comisión –

–Ah – se limitó a responder. Se había equivocado con respecto a él.

–Bella …–

La castaña se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de parte de él y le encanto como había sonado. Sin querer se sonrojo y el lo notó de inmediato.

–No te lleves una mala impresión de mí, yo no me acuesto con todas las mujeres que se atraviesan. No se de donde has escuchado eso.- Aun mantenía la distancia pero se podían sentir a lo lejos como si existiera entre ellos una cuerda invisible que los atara.

–Es un secreto a voces –

–Es mentira –

–Entonces porque si ni siquiera me conocía me sedujo y …-

–Eso ya te lo explique, es porque me gustas. No, mas que eso…-

–No me puede decir que esta enamorado de mi así de la nada –

–Llámame loco, estúpido, lo que sea, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo. No puedo estar lejos de ti, no más. Desde el día que ocurrió lo del ascensor, cuando te pegaste a mí sin darte cuenta y tu cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el mío… yo ya no tuve las fuerzas para mantenerme alejado de ti.- – con su carácter difícil y testarudo no hacia más que asegúrale el sentimiento que lo embargaba. ella era perfecta para él y en parte ambos lo sabían. Que eran un rompecabezas aún incompleto.

–No juegue conmigo por favor –

–Te necesito – se acercó irrevocablemente a unos centímetros de su cuerpo con sus dedos comenzó a rozar sus brazos descubiertos provocando en ella una descarga imposible de sensaciones.- solo te estoy pidiendo una, solo una oportunidad –

–¿Esta seguro que es conmigo con quien la quiere? Una empleada más que –

–Segurísimo – la interrumpió tratando de acercar sus labios y ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlos cuando llegaron a su destino y la apertura de las puertas los interrumpió separándolos.

Edward quiso saltar de alegría cuando comprendió que de alguna forma ella había accedido. El la acompaño a su automóvil le abrió la puerta y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla asegurándole que no se arrepentiría. Y también asegurándose a si mismo que no la dejaría escapar.

Por algo había convertido a Corporaciones Cullen de unas simples acciones a una empresa multinacional en pocos años.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: Hola! Primera vez que actualizo tan rápido una historia. y les explico el porque...ya la tenia escrita por lo que avanzare algo mas rápido. Quien pregunte ¿que paso con tus otros fics? Pues el finde semana como es costumbre espero que esten actualizados ^^ saludos y muchos abrazos.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo...:O

_**Enichepi**_


	3. Apoyo

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece ni sus personajes por lo que solo la trama es de mu autoria (c)

* * *

**Una oportunidad para entrar en tu vida**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo 3: Apoyo**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, sin que nadie se enterase por directa petición de Bella, ellos habían comenzado a "salir". Más bien no salían, se quedaban en la casa de alguno de ellos y compartían una película o una cena . Ante la mirada curiosa de las personas ellos parecian más amigos que algo más y para ellos en esos momentos estaba bien. Para Bella, mejor dicho pues Edward quería algo más que simple amistad pero no presionaba. Bella no confiaba en él ni en sus sentimientos y él lo entendia.

De eso habían pasado 3 semanas en los que se habían conocido mucho más, sin llegar a lo íntimo nada más para no complicar las cosas. Edward había rectificado todo lo que ya sabía y se había sorprendido con lo independiente que Bella era para todo, se le notaba muy solitaria en todos sus aspectos y eso le encantaba.

Había descubierto que se había mudado hace unos años desde un pequeño pueblito del Washington, llamado Forks. Y que su madre había fallecido cuando ella solo tenía 7 años quedando al cuidado de su padre en aquel pueblo lluvioso. Con esa información había deducido el porque de su independencia, más aun no entendía el porque había decidido mudarse de allí.

Un misterio que él estaba más que dispuesto a revelar.

Estaban en el departamento de ella, un sitio cómodo pero pequeño en comparación a su propio departamento, pero que sin embargo tenía el toque femenino de ella en la decoración y eso para él, hacia del lugar el sitio perfecto. Habían esta vez encargado comida Italiana y estaban cenando una rica lasaña de verduras mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. Ya era costumbre las risas cómplices y las bromas hacia distintos personajes de la empresa.

Su risa hermosa hacía que Edward la mirara fijamente durante unos segundos.

-¿Eso dijo? – preguntó ella aguantando su risa – No lo puedo creer… toda la oficina se enteró del papelón de la última cena de la corporación –

Estaban recordando con risas como ese Gianna ese día se habia poco menos que insinuado con su gran escote a Edward y como en el intento de tratar de ser sesual se habia tropezado con sus tacones de 15 cm. A Bella le molestó en esa ocasion su indiscriminada propocision no verbal hacia él, pero no lo demostró. Se atranganto sus celos...¡Sí! ¡Celos asesinos contra esa rubia anti natural! pero no se rebajaria a su nivel. Se notaba que tenia puesta su vision en su jefe directo, pero Bella sabía que él no la tomaba en cuenta para esos motivos. Edward no la miraba como la miraba a ella...

Siguieron con la conversación. Ambos daban un paso a la vez. Bella sentía que se estaba involucrando más de lo que debería y es que era imposible resistirse a alguien tan caballeroso y educado como él. Desde que había decidió darle "la oportunidad" que él se había esforzado por complacerla con pequeñas cosas, al parecer la conocía lo suficiente como para no darle regalos costosos o invitarla al último restorán de moda y eso ella lo apreciaba tanto como le sorpendía. Un día había llegado con una flor; una amapola anaranjada y se la había extendido mientras salían para comprar la comida de la cena de ese día. Había sido un gesto sencillo y muy hermoso…más considerando que pocas personas sabían cual era su flor favorita.

Edward se había enterado de eso luego de la primera visita hacia su casa donde observo que varios cuadros decorativos tenían esa flor. Hizo preguntas discretas y ella misma sin darse cuenta se lo había confirmado. Incluso ese día - el día que le entrego la flor - la sonrisa de ella le bastó para desear llenarla de aquel detalle todos los dias de su vida.

Bella también estaba emocionada porque él tampoco había intentado en ningún momento propasarse con ella. Eso le recalcaba lo que le había dicho, ella no era una más a su lista y quizás lo que le había dicho era cierto. Aunque no se lo haya repetido otra vez.

Edward solo estaba demostrándole que ella era realmente especial. Su corazón cada día que compartía con él se hinchaba más y era extraño. Jamás lo habia sentido de ese modo, asustandola y calmandola a la vez.

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió mientras limpiaban la mesa y se preparaban para ver el panorama de hoy. Bella se excusó con su invitado y partió a contestar.

-Diga – respondió alegre, asombrándose a así misma pero es que desde que Edward y ella se estaban conociendo más que su ánimo estaba radiante.

-_Bella_… -

-¿Papá? – preguntó algo atónita. Hace meses que su padre no la llamaba. No habían terminado en buenos términos cuando ella se había mudado a esta ciudad.

Una discusión fuerte de parte de ella los había separado, porque su padre había decidido volver a casarse luego de muchos años de viudez. A Bella no le había gustado la idea pues pensaba que eso profanaba la memoria de su madre que lo había amado como a nadie. Aunque luego de haberse mudado sola, en cierto modo había comprendido que él también tenía derecho a ser feliz y a rehacer su vida. Se lo merecía y su madre querría verlo a él también feliz. Luego de meses de meditación había comprendido el porque de su situación.

Charlie y ella siempre habían sido ellos. Solos pero acompañandose y en cierto modo se había sentido traicionada y sumamente envidiosa de que su padre haya podido conseguir el amor que a ella nunca le había llegado, por pocos novios que allá tuvo.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes… por fin ella tenía la esperanza de que su media naranja podría estar en su propia cocina.

-_Bella ¿Cómo has estado?_ – le preguntó algo temeroso y Bella se sintió la peor bestia del planeta recordando todo lo que le había dicho y todas las veces que le había cortado el teléfono.

-Papá lo siento – le dijo algo acongojada y el silencio de la línea se hizo eterno.

De pronto un calor reconfortante viajo desde su cintura hacia su abdomen y ella giró asustada al ver ambas manos masculinas rodearlas protectoramente. Sin despegar el teléfono los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos dándole a entender que él estaba allí con ella. Bella solo se hundió en su pecho mientras seguía hablando con su padre. Jamás le había dicho a Edward el que la relación con su padre estaba más que mal y sin embargo el estaba ahí para ella.

Su corazón se le apretó de cariño.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice y por todo lo que te dije –

-_Bella, mi amor. ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?_ – Un beso en la coronilla de Bella le infundió valor.

Edward había estado escuchando la conversación con cautela, sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en la vida de ella pero al verla a punto de llorar no dudo ni un minuto en acercársele y abrazarla. Ella ya no estaba sola, él estaría con ella siempre. Su amor no había disminuido ni un ápice, había aumentado al descubrir la hermosa persona que era.

Ahora que la escuchaba tenía más o menos una idea de lo que había pasado en su vida.

-Porque he sido una estúpida. Papá quiero que seas feliz, y sé que mamá también lo estará si tú lo eres. Lamento no haber ido a tu boda –

El llanto no se hizo esperar y a Edward se le encogió en corazón. Ella se había mudado porque había peleado con su padre porque este se casaría de nuevo y ella no había asistido a su matrimonio. Bien, ahora las cosas encajaban un poco para él. Sin embargo no entendía aún el porque decidió decirle todas estas cosas ahora…cuando había presenciado la primera vez que había venido a su departamento como ella cortaba el teléfono con regularidad diciendo después que era un número equivocado.

-_Te perdono Bella, siempre te he perdonado_ – respondió su padre desde la otra línea.

Compartieron unas palabras más y después Bella corto quedándose en los brazos de Edward para calmarse un poco. Él se lo permitió gustoso, no habían compartido nada más que abrazos desde que ella le había dado el sí a que le demostrara cuanto la quería.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó cauteloso y ella asintió desde su pecho.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto –

-No lo lamentes ¿Es por eso que te habías mudado de Forks? –

-Sí, sentía que mi padre estaba traicionando a mi madre y a mí. El ya no estaría solo como yo – le dijo sonriendo cansinamente.

-Tu ya no estas sola Bella, me tienes a mí – le aseguró el colocando ambas manos en su rostro.

En ese momento Edward se arrepintió de haber sido tan cobarde y no haberse acercado a ella cuando la conoció en ese café.

Bella sonrió como nunca lo había hecho porque supo que sus palabras eran verdaderas, lo sentía y el se lo había demostrado. En las oficinas ambos eran profesionales y se habían asegurado que nadie supiera que estaban saliendo en plan de amigos y algo más, sin embargo cuando estaban solos ella se sentía a gusto. Era como tener un amigo muy cercano, un confidente que jamás la abandonaría y un hombre que la miraba como si ella fuese lo único para él.

-No te lo he vuelto a decir porque no quería asustarte. Hemos tenido unas semanas extraordinarias y yo no quiero que terminen nunca – le dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente a su boca – Te amo, mucho más si es posible-

Sus labios se juntaron reconociendo a sus dueños al instante. Cada poro de su piel se activo ante el contacto y se preparó para recibir al otro con entrega total. Sus lenguas jugaban al compas de sus corazones y sus manos se mantenían en contacto con su piel expuesta.

-Edward… Yo…-

-Sé mi novia Bella, por favor – le rogo a centímetros de su boca y es que él no aguantaba ni un segundo más sin saber que ella le pertenecía a nadie mas que el.

Ella se asustó un poco pero no por no saber la respuesta a esa pregunta sino por sus propios sentimientos al escucharla.

-S…Sí – respondió.

.

.

.

* * *

**NDLA**: ¡Hola! aquí les dejo este capitulo. Solo tengo contemplados dos más...pues esto era un mini-fic no? siempre me entusiasmo pero tengo que reprimirme. ¡Bella le ha dado el si! XD hahaha veamos que sucede con eso. saludos cuidense..cortito porque estoy en la universidad XD

Abrazos ^^

Enichepi


End file.
